Guitar Lessons
by Rawr Olivia Grace
Summary: It started off with guitar lessons every night to get Callie back up to speed, but then feelings blossomed between the two. Slightly AU


_Guitar Lessons_

_By: Rawr Olivia Grace_

_Summary: It started off with guitar lessons every night to get Callie back up to speed, but then feelings blossomed between the two. Slightly AU_

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all!

**A/N: So, this is kind of going to follow the show's events starting with Consequently because that's where I got this idea from. Talya will be somewhat important in this story as will Wyatt and Liam. Um... I guess that's all... Uh... I would really love your input on this story! Thanks for reading!**

**Twitter: RawrOliviaGrace  
Facebook: Olivia Grace Wood  
LiveJournal: rawroliviagrace  
Polyvore: rawroliviagrace  
NnNoWriMo: Sophia Hayes**

Chapter One: The Beginning

Callie sat in the music room during lunch hour staring outside the window. It was the same window that she had looked out of during her first day at this school. She still didn't feel accepted here; but she was extremely glad Jude had somewhere safe to live for the time being. Still looking out the window, she grabs another carrot out of the container from her foster house when she heard the door opening.

Looking away from the view, Callie sees Brandon walking towards the keyboard. "Hey, I'm avoiding the crowd down there... You know, since I don't know who I would actually sit with." Brandon nods his head as he sits down at the keyboard. "Do you want me to leave?" She asked as she got off of the stool.

"Nah, it's cool." Brandon says with a shrug and she smiles before sitting back down.

Brandon started pressing keys, just for fun and Callie picked up another carrot. "So, I got to ask... Do you always get away with everything? Like do you ever get in trouble?"

"I've gotten in trouble before!"

Callie rolled her eyes before smirking. "Really now? Because you're like the golden child or something."

"I'm definitely not the golden child!" Brandon exclaimed and that caused Callie to throw him another smirk. "Okay, I'm the golden child...but I have done things that has caused me to get in trouble!" Callie laughed before shaking her head as she grabbed the guitar sitting beside her. She fixes the guitar on her lap before she strums a few chords. "Do you play?"

_Mom_, was her only thought when he asked her that.

She looked over at Brandon before sighing, "I used too... When I was little my mom taught me a few chords and stuff. She loved music and she loved teaching me...but then she..." Callie looked away and Brandon leaned over the keyboard to look her in the eyes.

"But then she?" He questioned.

_Died, she died Brandon._ Callie thought but decided it was probably best to tell him out loud.

Callie sighed before finishing her earlier statement. "But then she died when I was ten and Jude was six... After that, I never really had time to play much, like I would want to. Like my mom would have wanted me too" Brandon nodded his head before placing his hand on her leg in a form of comfort, or at least she thought it was meant for comfort.

"How about we don't talk about anything depressing? Why don't we just sit here and play?" Brandon asked with a half smile gracing his face. _I don't play... I can't even remember how to play_, Callie thought. She rolled her eyes but sat there and watched him practice the piano some more.

After another ten minutes of sitting there and talking or playing (in Callie's defense, she really was only watching.) They packed up their backpacks and walked out of the music room together before going their separate ways for the rest of the day. Callie walked towards her history class and as she walked by, she passed Marianna talking with one of her friends. She couldn't hear them but she didn't care what they were talking about. Walking into class, she made her way over to the back of the classroom and started pulling out her supplies that she needed for this class.

* * *

One class period later, Callie was walking to her locker when she saw Lena and the school's security guard walking passed her. "Mom, what's going on?" She heard Brandon ask and Lena whispered something to him. Callie walked quickly to him and pulling on his arm. "Hey, Callie."

She looked at him before looking back at her foster mom and asked, "What's going on? Why is Lena with the school's security guard?"

Brandon sighed before he started walking, making her walk too. "Mom said one of the teacher's found a note from a student asking another student to get them more drugs."

Callie nodded her head. _One of those students must be Marianna. She's the only student I know that was selling drugs_, she thought. They continued walking until they got to their lockers, where they had to allow the security guard look through their things. After he was done, they followed Lena and the guard to where the twins lockers were.

They watched the guard go through Jesus' locker with ease before going through to two other students' lockers. Once those lockers were done, the guard went to Marianna's. Callie stood by Jesus and Brandon watching with a tense feel all around them. The guard took longer on her locker before deeming it suitable.

After Marianna's locker, the guard went to the last set of lockers. Going one-by-one, he stopped at Marianna's friend's locker, the one Callie had seen her talking to earlier today. Callie stood by Brandon's side as Jesus walked towards his sister. They all stood, eyes set on Marianna's friend and the security guard.

_Jesus must already know about Marianna selling his pills_, Callie thought.

All of a sudden the guard took out a pill bottle and looked between the girl and Lena. "Kelsey, what are those?" Lena asked Marianna's friend.

"It's just _Ibuprofen_...you know for cramps," Kelsey said with a roll of her eyes. "I forgot to go and take them to the nurse." The guard and Lena looked at each other before telling everyone to head off to class. The five kids in the Foster's household all went to their lockers before heading their separate ways for class.

* * *

Later that night, Callie was sitting in the living room working on her homework, when she heard Stef and Brandon's father, Mike, walk in through the front door. "Lena, we need to talk about Brandon." Is all she heard Stef say before the three adults went into the kitchen.

Callie didn't think anything about it until she saw Brandon walk in. Then she heard yelling: from Brandon, Mike, and Stef. As she looked up from her homework, she watched Brandon storm out of the kitchen area before going up the stairs. Looking back down at her homework, she pushes it aside before making her way up the stairs. She looked in both directions before knocking on Brandon's bedroom door. "Go away!"

"Brandon, it's me...Callie," she says before hearing him tell her to come in. "Hey, are you okay?" Callie asks him, looking from his piano to where he was sitting on his bed.

Brandon looked over at her before answering. "Not really... My dad seems to think that he can dictate wether or not I can be grounded."

"Oh... How long is he saying you're grounded for?" She asked as she walked over to the piano bench to sit down.

Brandon groaned and said, "He says that I can only go to school and home for a week."

"Well, that's not too bad, right?" She asked tilting her head. _How was that exactly bad? I've had worst punishments than that!_

Callie saw him roll his eyes before saying, "It's not really that I was grounded, it's more of the fact that they shouldn't have told me I wasn't until talking to my dad. I guess that's why I'm upset. Also, I had already told Talya that I would come over tomorrow..." _Of course, it all leads back to Talya_, she thought. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Brandon continued. "Well, I'm sure you have homework... I do too, and I need to practice a piece I've been working on."

"Yeah, talk to you later or something..." Callie said with a smile before making her way downstairs and back to the living room. She saw Jude sitting down at the table and she smiled. "Hey, do you need help with your homework?" Jude looked up before shrugging his shoulders in an _'I-don't-know'_ form.

They sat there doing their homework in a nice silence. Every so often, Callie would look over before muttering an answer for Jude's math homework. Jude looked at the next problem before asking her for help once again, to which Callie started messing with him. They stopped quickly when they saw Stef and Lena walk into the room, calling after the other kids. Once all of the kids in the Foster household were sitting on the couch, Lena and Stef looked at each other. "We talked to Bill today about Callie and Jude and where they would be staying."

"We both thought this over and until Bill can find a permanent home that will take both Callie and Jude, they will be staying here. Is that okay?" Lena asked her three kids. After watching Brandon, Jesus, and Marianna nod their heads, she looked over at Callie and Jude, who nodded their heads as well.

Stef smiles at all of the kids, she says, "Okay, good. Now this is what's going to happen; tomorrow there will be movers coming and bringing in beds for Callie and Jude. Callie will be staying in Marianna's room and Jude will be in Jesus' room." That had Marianna, but Stef soon stopped that with a stern look. "Now, Marianna and Jesus, go clear out of some space for Callie and Jude." Marianna and Jesus walked out of the room to clean their bedrooms. Next was Brandon, who needed to finish his homework.

Once three out of five kids were gone, Stef looked over at Callie and Jude before saying, "Now this won't be forever, but we won't let Bill place either of you in a bad household or split you two up."

"Thanks Stef and Lena. This really means a lot to us," Callie says with a smile and watched her foster parents walk into the kitchen, with Jude on their heels. She stayed on the couch, finishing her homework, when she heard someone knock on the door. Seeing that nobody was going to answer, Callie stood up and walked over to the door before opening it.

Callie noticed that it was one of Marianna's friends before the girl said, "I'm here to see Marianna... I'm Lexi..."

"Yeah, okay. Um, Marianna is upstairs in her room," Callie said before they hear Marianna running downstairs.

"Hey, Lexi, come on. I got to figure out where I'm going to put everything!" Marianna said before grabbing Lexi's hand and running back upstairs. Callie shook her head before walking back into the living room.

After dinner, Stef and Lena sent all of the kids to get ready for bed and Lexi on home. Once Callie had gotten dressed for bed, she walked back downstairs to where she was going to stay for one more night. Walking into the living room, she looked at where she was going to be sleeping and saw a nice looking guitar resting against the cushions. _Brandon must have done this. He's the only one in this house that knows about my playing. Jude was too young to remember that I played and he wouldn't have been able to pay for something like this_, she thought as she looked around the room.

Callie knew that sometime tomorrow she would need to thank him. But for now, she was just going to try to remember some of the chords her mom had once taught her.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Callie was wondering around the lunch tables trying to find a place to sit. She had figured that she would give the music room a break and at least try to seem friendly. She walked past Marianna's table and knew that she wasn't going to sit there and she was about to walk past Talya's table when she heard, "Callie, over here!" Callie turned towards Talya's voice and made her way over to her table.

After placing her backpack on the ground, she sat down. Picking up a carrot, she looks over at Talya and her friends. "So, how are you? I know that these past couple of days have been pretty hectic." Talya asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good..." Callie says before eating one of her carrots.

Talya's friend looked over at Callie before asking, "So, where are you from?

"Oh... Basically everywhere in California."

All of the girls nodded and once again the same girl said, "Oh, I love those types of bracelets!"

"Thanks... They were my mom's, along with my necklace." Callie said with a shrug. _Man, was I glad that I was able to find them._

Talya smiled before asking, "So, Brandon told me that you and your little brother are staying for a while... Do you know how long?"

"Um...no. It's not even up to me but as long as Jude is safe, I'm happy." Callie said with a smile.

She noticed Talya's smile fall a little before she had quickly fixed it. "That's nice of you... I was just thinking we could get you into some clubs... So, you can meet other students. I know hanging out with Brandon all the time must be a little boring."

"Um, I guess so... But Brandon isn't that bad... I mean you probably wouldn't be dating him if he was boring. You don't seem like the type of girl who goes for the boring type... Smart yes, boring no." Callie said with a shrug of her shoulders before eating another carrot.

Talya laughed and said, "True... I mean, Brandon and I hang out all the time. Stef and Lena are _so_ supported of our relationship." _Supported how?_

"Really? That's a good thing," Callie said with another shrug.

Talya smirked and said, "Totally! I mean, Stef even buys us condoms! How cool is she?" _Oh, you meant that type of support. That's a little weird_, she thought.

"Very cool... I've never heard of moms who are that cool." Callie said, a little bit uncomfortable with the topic. "So, what type of clubs does this school have?"

Talya's friend jumped back into the conversation. "We have sports, of course, creative writing, yearbook, photography, some type of music club, theater, and a book club... Oh, and a few school subject related clubs, like history. What do you think you might be interested in?"

"I'm not really sure... I'm not much of a writing fan... Yearbook, photography, or the music club would be fun." Callie said with a smile, happy to get off the subject of Talya and Brandon having sex. For the rest of the lunch period, all of the girls at the table told Callie all about the three clubs she liked.

* * *

Once school was over, Callie walked home with all of the kids in the Foster's household. When they walked in Stef and Lena asked to speak to her. Stef and Lena sent Brandon and Jesus to move the mattresses onto the bed frames before they could start their homework; Marianna to do her homework and the same with Jude. Sitting down, Callie looked between both of her foster moms. "Callie, it has come to my attention today by one of the students that you were selling Jesus' ADD pills. Is this true? Now remember, we've already looked at how many he has left." Lena asked with a sigh. Callie could feel the disappointment rolling off of them.

Callie looked at the two of them before looking at the stairs. _I can't believe one of Marianna's friends would place the blame on me! Just because I've been to juvie doesn't mean that I would sell drugs!_

"No, I wouldn't ever sell drugs to people! Giving Jude a positive role model means everything to me and also, if you haven't had noticed, I'm an easy target." Callie said, feeling defeated. She could already tell that this foster family won't last long for her, if they couldn't trust her.

Stef looked at Callie before asking, "How are you an easy target?" _Really? How am I not an easy target?_

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows about my juvie record and also, I'm new and not that many people really know who I am. You can either believe me or not, but I don't like being accused of something I didn't do. Or wouldn't do." Callie said before standing up and walking into the living room to grab the guitar Brandon gave her. Walking out to the backyard, she sat down on the porch's steps and tried to remember some of the chords again. It didn't take Brandon long to find her out in the backyard. "I'm surprised that you want to talk with a known drug trafficker."

She watched Brandon walk into the yard and stand in front of her before asking, "Well, did you do it?"

"What do you think Brandon?" She asked with a roll of her eyes before trying to get the feel of the guitar again.

Brandon rolled his eyes and shoved is hands into his front pockets. "I don't think you did it and I also believe you're playing the G chord wrong. Try the six string and the third fret." Callie did as he said and played the G chord correctly.

"Thanks... You know for the guitar and believing that I didn't sell Jesus' pills... I mean, I know that they have to be important for his health and I wouldn't mess with that." She says before playing the G chord one more time and then moving on to another chord. Brandon moves to sit beside Callie and muttered a _'no problem.'_ "I can't remember anything... It's been six years since I've even played!"

Brandon looked at her before saying, "I think you just played a C."

"No way!" Callie said with a smile before playing what she thought was the C chord again.

Brandon smiled at her before moving her hand to the correct place. "Yeah, and if you move these two down, it will be another chord." Callie played what he told her before going back and forth between the three chords he had taught her already.

They spent a good amount time talking and playing the guitar before they saw Stef and Lena walk outside. "Hey, B, can you give us some time with Callie?" Stef asked and Brandon nodded his head before handing Callie the guitar back and walking inside.

"Callie, it seems like we might have jumped the gun on accusing you... Jesus and Marianna just came down and Jesus told us that it wasn't you who was selling the drugs, but that it was him. Then Marianna told us that she had told Kelsey about your juvie record. We are really sorry and we hope that one day we can earn your trust back." Lena said with a sigh.

Callie looked between her foster moms before saying, "I don't trust easy and I was already trusting you guys a tiny bit."

"Then we will try to get that trust back... And we are truly sorry for not believing you... Also, the twins will of course tell you how sorry they are as well." Stef says with a small smile on her face. "Now go and work on your homework. Also, make your bed." Callie nodded her head before walking inside.

She walked up the stairs and into the room she was now sharing with Marianna. After making her bed, she sits down to start on her homework when Marianna walks in and says, "Hey, I'm really sorry that Kelsey blamed it all on you. I really shouldn't had told her about you being sent to juvie..." _Yeah, you shouldn't have told her that, but it's too late!_

Callie looked up, away from her math homework before saying, "It's fine. What's done is done... Now, I really need to finish this homework, so I can see if Brandon will help me with playing the guitar, some more." _I wonder if he would take me on as a student_, she thought with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem...but I have a question..." Marianna asked and Callie nodded her head for Marianna to continue. "What do you think of Talya? I'm only asking cause I saw you eating lunch with her today."

Callie looked up again before thinking. _Talya wasn't completely a bad person. A little possessive but seems to be smart. Also, a little fake in my opinion but Brandon could date whoever he wants. He's a grown boy, after all._ Finally she tells Marianna her answer, "I think she could be a nice girl but she seems way too controlling of her relationship with Brandon. Why? What do you think?"

"I don't like her... I think she's too clingy and is really annoying!" Marianna says with a smile before walking out of the room. _Definitely annoying. Marianna got that right!_

* * *

After dinner, Callie went into the room she shared with Marianna before changing into her pajamas for the night. She grabbed the guitar from the end of her bed before walking out of the room and over to Brandon's door. Knocking on his door, she waits until she sees him opening up the door. "Hey, what's up?"

"Um, I was wondering if maybe we could start up guitar lessons... You know, so I can remember everything." Callie asked with a shrug of her shoulders. _Please_, she begged silently.

Brandon rolled his eyes and with a smile, he moves to let her in his room. Shutting the door, he makes his way to his piano bench before sitting down. He watched Callie pull a chair up beside him and get comfortable. "Okay, so how about we practice those chords from this morning?" Brandon asked as he turns towards her. Callie nodded her head and played those three chords in a row for another three minutes before Brandon stopped her to teach the other chords.

They sat there, Callie playing and Brandon watching, when Stef knocked on the door. "Brandon? Oh, hi Callie." Callie and Brandon stopped what they were doing and turned towards the door.

"Hey mom, I was just teaching Callie some chords. We were thinking that every night, we would have lessons. Is that okay?" Brandon asked.

Stef looked between the two kids before smiling. "Sure, but don't stay up to late. Lena and I are going to bed. Lights out in an hour, okay?" The two kids nodded their heads before turning back to their instruments as Stef shut the door.

"What do you think about just strumming random chords and I'll come in on the piano? I think that's a good way to end the lesson don't you think?" Brandon asked with a smile.

Callie looked over at the piano before looking at the piano's owner. "Sure, definitely." She smiled before thinking of some random chords to play as Brandon sent a text message out. As she started out on the guitar and looked up at him with a smile, Brandon came in with his piano.

**A/N: Hey, I know this was probably really long but... Well, I had to tell you guys the beginning! Yeah, it's probably a lot like the episode but I did try to not use what they said and I did try to put in what I thought could have happened. This story will be told in third's person point of view and with it basically being Callie's point of view. Um, the next chapter is going to kind of have Hostile Acts in it, but I am going to change it up a tad. Please stick with me though this long process and go look at their outfits on my profile! Oh, and review please! I want to know if I got the characters right! Also, Jude wouldn't have actually been four when their mom died, if he is twelve now and Callie is sixteen. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
